Llewellyn Everbloom
Background Born a handful of years ago in the Hinterlands to a Ranger father and Magister mother, Llewellyn's childhood was like something out of a boy's collection of idyllic stories. His parents taught him to revere nature, respect his elders, and to truly and thoroughly believe in the goodness of his race. Whether they misinformed their son, or were themselves as naive as he became is something that will never be known. From the happy lodge in the Hinterlands, Llewellyn, his elder sister, and his parents travelled to Theramore when news of the new continent arrived at their remote home. The other Rangers bade them a warm farewell, and as far as Llew ever knew, the reason for their journey was quite simply to see new wonders and explore this strange place, 'Kalimdor'. Theramore Once at the newly established shantytown of Theramore, Llewellyn, his sister, and his parents all set themselves to the task of transforming a refugee camp of sorts into a city to be proud of. As they laid stone, healed scouts, conjured water and food, and generally did whatever was needed, the Quel'dorei pair taught their children that work was something to take pride in, and that nothing was worth so much as something built by one's own labour. Llew's mother worked in erecting the Mage Tower, while his father taught the laughing blonde teenaged son who so took after him how to use a bow. Llew's sister Branwen worked with his mother, and as Theramore was built, the Quel'dorei family made a true home for themselves and earned respect and recognition for their hard work over the months. Kael'Thas All was not to remain so, however. Llewellyn's parents were killed on a routine patrol in the Barrens. It was an accident and a mistake, but no matter the reason, or the fact that after the happily married elven pair died to their spears, the Quillboar roaiders in turn died, it left Llewellyn and Branwen orphans. The two teenaged elves managed largely by dint of the firm foundations their family had built in the city. Branwen continued at the Tower, and Llew entered the Theramore Guard as a recruit Ranger. Far away, the Sunwell exploded, and Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider battled to restore his homeland. The loss of the Sunwell was less obvious in faraway Theramore, where a mana reserve had been built along with the Tower, thanks to Lady Jaina Proudmoore's foresight. However, when the news came that Quel'thalas was no more, both Branwen and Llewellyn Brightcloud were determined to return to the home neither had ever seen, and act as their parents had taught them. After all, both had helped to build Theramore - surely rebuilding their legendary and beautiful homeland couldn't be so different? The two made their farewells to their human, dwarven, gnomish and elven friends, and sailed for Southshore. What neither had expected or considered was that once Branwen was away from Theramore's mana reserve, she would begin to experience the pain of magic withdrawal. Llew, never particularly proficient at magic, felt the pangs far less as he escorted his sister northeast. By the time they entered Alterac, Branwen was skeletal and experiencing seizures. Too young to truly understand meditation and self-discipline, and unaware of Kael'thas's revolutionary and immoral decision to feed the hunger by draining sentient being's magical power, Branwen began to fall to a Wretched state. Unable to help her and bewildered by her deterioration, Llew soldiered on, and finally managed to get his sister to the city they'd both been raised believing was a shining paragon of ever sort of virtue and honourable wish. Llew barely noticed the ruined state of Silvermoon, or the chaotic and depraved nature of so many of its denizens. He had eyes only for his sister, and her wellbeing. Unfortunately, it was too late for Branwen Brightcloud to be saved, and rather than let her fall completely into a mindless Wretched, Llew gave the order to the priests tending her to put the tormtned young mage out of her agony. Numb and in shock, the young Theramore Guard staggered to Kael'thas's camp without seeing much, blindly following the determination which had fueled his departure from Theramore. He was considered too young to be of any great use, and became a messenger for the newly fledged Sin'dorei. Like the rest, he idolized Kael'thas, and learned with his fellows how to ease the moderate pangs of withdrawal he suffered. When the Sin'dorei army was ordered south to battle the Scourge, Llew was left behind, largely due to his relative inexperience and age. Though physically mature, he was deemed an adolescent boy by most of the officers and sergeants, and as such, was ordered to carry a message to Silvermoon reporting on Grand Marshall Garithos's last command. He only learned weeks later of the fiasco that occured, and Kael'thas's escape to Outland with the Sea Witch Vashj. Thunder Bluff It might have shattered another lad, but perhaps in part due to his early education in discipline and honest effort, Llew was able to weather the loss of the third person he'd loved. After his parents and Branwen, the sudden disappearance of the Prince in whom he had complete faith was a blow. Llew perservered, in part also due to a relative dearth of imagination. He innocently tried to do what he'd come to do, only to find bitter, angry refugees, dens of iniquity, and half-mad assassins stalking the streets of Silvermoon. After struggling to help people who largely wanted nothing to do with the hulking blonde Ranger who earnestly wanted to give them a healthy new lifestyle, Llew finally gave up on his home city. He left to return to Kalimdor, this time to visit the strange race called 'tauren' his people had apparently allied themselves with. In the Shu'halo, Llew found spiritual brothers, and his naive young heart swelled with delight to work under the hot sun, practicing his bow and learning to hunt properly. He spent a few months in the rolling plains of Mulgore, recovering a sense of inner balance he was unaware had even been shaken during his time in Silvermoon. Possessed of a remarkable ability to bounce back from emotional distress, Llew simply didn't think about his experiences beyond privately explaining them to his feline companion Cinnabar. From Thunder Bluff, Llew began to explore the nearby Barrens and the Stonetalon Mountains, finding in the soaring vistas and dry dusty work a kind of peculiar joy which originated in his deeply held belief that effort and honest labour were the greatest and noblest aims. Kharris Dawndancer and Szeharia Everbloom Ever a romantic at heart, Llew was prey to a thousand brief fantasies as he grew up, mostly involving beautiful, hardworking women who would love him forever and live in joy and harmony in a nice cabin with him. It was between fantasy women that he encountered the lovely and exotic Kharris Dawndancer, a gypsy, in Thunder Bluff. Instantly enamoured, Llew promptly began what he imagined was a campaign to win the gypsy's heart. In many respects he succeeded. The problem was that her heart was already taken by another gypsy - a red-headed rogue named Iloam Blacksong. Undeterred, Llew shyly sent his beloved various flowers he felt resembled her somehow, and generally attempted to court her. At the same time, in distant Silvermoon, a penniless socialite named Szeharia Everbloom had discovered that records indicated that the Brightcloud family - of which one member lived - had possessed a startling fortune in large part due to hard work and wise investments. She set out to find Llew and wed him with an eye to his money, while Llew blithely continued to court a woman associated with a ruthless murderer. Inevitability came into play, and the luckless and naive Llew found himself having earned both Kharris's love and her lover's hatred, along with a ring on his finger and a new last name of Everbloom when he found himself unable to resist a determined woman's pleas and commands. After a confrontation with Iloam at the White Hart Tavern, Llew, who had become Kharris's lover as well as Szeharia's husband, found himself returning to his apartment in Shattrath only to find the rogue waiting for him, blackjack in hand. When ensued still haunts Llew's nightmares and has completely solidifed his hatred for Iloam - mutilation and sadistic, brutal torture. Nailed to the floor and left to die, Llew was rescued by a human woman, Theryl Miller, and eventually brought home by Szeharia. He has vowed to purge all such evil souls as Iloam's from his race, and has reconciled any differences with his wife caused by his affair with Kharris. Events continue to unfold, but indicate that Llew may have given his urbane wife a new way of seeing the world, while she - a formidable mage - has taught him lessons in simple maturity and responsibility. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde